The aim of our research has been to evaluate the hypothesis that computer visualization methods can substantially enhance the analytical process for the construction of mathematical models of circulatory-tissue exchange. The general effort in mathematical modeling can be subdivided into at least three main processes: model construction, model analysis and data analysis. We propose to apply the methods of computer visualization to the analysis of mathematical models in order to improve the overall process of model based reasoning in the analysis of experiments in physiological transport phenomena. During the last year we have acquired a Unix-based computer which will allow compatible development with the NSR system and have moved our PC-based system for performing visualization (EN-DIMAN) to this environment. This has required the development of new graphics routines. This system will be usable with the University of Washington National Simulation Resource programs XSIM and SIMCON. We a re now beginning development that will link the system to XSIM. Simultaneously, we have undertaken research aimed at seeking novel methods to visualize and analyze transport models. We are currently examining animation methods, interactive data displays, parameter reduction methods, and projection pursuit methods as new techniques to analyze transport models. Accomplishments of the aims of this research should significantly enhance the range of model analysis available to XSIM and SIMCON users and promote the development of useful models of physiological transport.